


A Cursed Case of Accidental Identity Theft [podfic]

by ahundredindecisions



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1992 good omens screenplay, Alternate Universe - Crack, Aziraphale obliterates screenply Crowley, F/M, Implied/Referenced Heterosexuality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, seriously i'm so sorry this ever happened, this is so cursed im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahundredindecisions/pseuds/ahundredindecisions
Summary: Sometimes, the universe likes to play tricks on us. Perhaps to teach us a lesson. Perhaps for its own amusement. Perhaps because nothing actually matters, and reasons are stories we tell ourselves to help us sleep at night. Regardless, this is a story about one of these tricks, in which an angel and a demon stare into the funhouse mirror of reality and catch a glimpse of their cursed counterparts. Welcome to the circus. Bring out the clowns.(Crowley and Aziraphale and exposed to the other's 1992 screenplay counterpart)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Anathema Device, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: the Good Omens Shitscript Cinematic Universe





	A Cursed Case of Accidental Identity Theft [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cursed Case of Accidental Identity Theft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273690) by [hellsteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsteeth/pseuds/hellsteeth). 



> I am so sorry this is what happens when I spend two days in the Good Omens Shitscript discord and am bored in a hotel room on a work trip y'all seriously I am sorry. Maybe next week I'll get around to finishing that other WIP I have going but today is not that day.

https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h-0M_BnENG7Le5iV3VCXiYM7yKQUKXLn  
mp3 / 2.8mb / 7 minutes


End file.
